


tsukiyama's bad day

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a picture from my deviantart<br/>i started it before i watched tokyo ghoul so thts why the first chapter is so ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

tsukiyama was outside of the coffee shop that he lived at.

"damn. i need to go to wal-mart to pick up some more coffee beans for suzuya and kaneki. i think i'll get the Gourmet Kind " he thought. after his sexual romp with shrek the other day, he was glad to return to his normal life. it was too stressful being with an ogre.

shuu did his Swag Walk to the market (a swag walk is where u walk with so much swag that the ladies all start gravitating towards u) and he was there in like, no time.  
no time meant like, 2 hours. tsukiyama was not fast.

"AMORE... HEARTBREAK/" he screamed in the AISLE. he was having a beakdown in the coffee section because they didnt have the gourmet shit. fuck. he got the 'kinda' fancy coffee beans and put it in his cart. he decided that he'd spend a bit more time looking around through the aisles before he went back to the coffee shop with nothing but weird coffee. actually... woudl suzuya even want this. kaneki might

he paid for the stuff (like aany good person would) and walked out of the store. by the time he hwas out of the store it was late afternoon and he felt like shit. he only felt bad because he was tired. poor tsukiyamamamama.  
tsuki yo yo ma


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill and tsukiyama meet

tsukiyam walked down the dirt path towards anteiku... he knew how to get there by hearrt bc of all the times he had to go to there to stalk kaneki kun. tsukiyama was actually pretty creepy but he didnt care bc he was just bein himself... good ol' tsukiyama

the sun was setting and tsukiyama was scared of the dark so he started to walk faster. but then he heard someone's voice. again.

"Hey, you! Purple-haired guy!" shouted the mystery,,, Tsukiayam was Ddone with msyteries.

'OUI?!" he shouted back. he was in a hurry. the sun was dipping under the horizon (not yet tho, it didnt happen that fast silly) and the sun was some werird orange color. like the orange u see when u run too fast and everything spins.

"Come here. I have something for you" ssid the old man. he looked mature adn dignified. but he was also alluring. he smelled p good but tsukiama wasnt hungry yet. he waslked to the dude and sniffed him from far away. pretty good but it was like, fast food.

sukiyama knew that this guy was famous in amercia for mkaign computers. tsukiyama didnt know what a computer was. he sat on the bench next to the suspicious dude an dlooked at him. he had a sincere face but he was still suspicous... hmmm

"friend, im bill gates. you are?" he started

"its me, tsukiyama shuu' tsukiyama said. he should have went with some weird french name like pierre to thro this guy off but he was ohonest. tsukiyama was no liar, but he wasnt a truther either. ;) oopsie.

'hey tsukiyama. i want you to have the new... windows 11. this hasnt even come out yet. you will be ahead of everybody in the Whole World" bill said. "how would tht make u feel :)" he smiled. bill gates was charming and captivating.

"bring it to my house... we can try it out today." shuu said.

"ok" said billg ates.

when they were walkign to anteiku tsukiyama felt a disturbance in the force. he turned slowly and started to moonwalk like some sorta freak. bill gates was Afraid of his power. tsuisyama stA rted shaking. he was growing in power. suddenly ,,, HE YELLED. he was gOING GHOUL.

"IM GOING GHOUL" he shouted. as he said tht, his hair turned white and his outfit changed completely. bill gates was in awe. yeah he made windows and was a billionaire, but holy shit ?! this ovoodoo magic was too intense. but he stayed for tsukiyama and turned around with him . ..

bill gates set the computer down and startted chanting

"MOON PRISM POWER"

with those words he started jumping and then, the world turned shoujo for a sec. everyone just stopped to look at bill gates turning into a magical girl.

"GHOUL AND MAGICAL GIRL TEAM UP... WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE" tsukiyama and bill gates said.

tsukiyama and bill gates were up against some big enemies...


	3. the fight

tsukiyama an bill gates stood in that movie pose where the lady stands with her back to the guy or w/ev and they face the front. the enemies, two dudes who watned the new computer, were already shakign in their boots but unfortunately, they were ready to Fight.

"u r going down. im not talking down town im talkign 6 feet under ground" said one of the guys.

"yea" said the other

"is tht all u guys have to say because thats kinda garbage and im just here to have a good time" said bill gates.

the first guy got pissed off for w/ever reason and charged at bill. he had a bara build so bill had to dodge the move to the best of his ability. it wasnt easy bein cheesy. in this case, cheesy meant rich, famous, and a magical girl.

"NOT SO FAST" yelled ghouliyama. he put his hands together and started vibrating agian. then he JUMEPD on the guy trying to attakc his new friend, magical girl bill gates.

kamehamEHA! ghouliyama had learned how to channel his energy into making a kamehameha attack from dragon ball z real. it took him a few months, but he finally figured out how to center his energy into just that. he was so good at it now o/o

bill gates jumped back before ghouliyamas attack hit not just the guy, but him too. succesffully, it hit the bad guy and flung him into the open water and made him drown. ghouliyama, bill, and the other attacker guy had a moment of silence for him but then the Anime Battle Music came back loud and hard to pump up the guys for the big fight.

ghouliyama nd bill circled around the remaining guy and thought this would be an easy fight. he was a scrawny guy, only a bit leaner than tsukiyama.

bill decided that he'd make the first hit and he walked off for a few seconds before doign the naruto run inTO THE SCRAWNY DUDE . because of his magical girl powers, the hit was DOUBLED in strength which sent the guy flying for a few secs. but then he rebounded and he doubled in size. he was RIPPED like john cena or the miz.

ghouliyama was impressed by the sudden change but he was also angry that this guy (we'll call him john cena jr or JCJ) could get big like that. jcj would not win.

"Bill-sama. We need to combine our forces... A Kamehameha x Naruto Run double attack. Kamehamenaruto... Think it could work ?! /!" said ghouliyama.

bill nodded... he was willing to take any chances he could to beat this guy and then get to tuskiyamas house to install the new Windows 11 PC. speakign of the w11 PC ,,, it was safe. ghouliyama put it on another bench and then came back to fight agan. he was a pretty good ally when it came to fighting people like JCJ ..

"im going to do a kamehameha and you have to get behind me. when it launches, run THROUGH it and bash into john cena jr. you can do ti without feeling any pain or getting hurt if you channel everything you have into the naruto run and focus. now get ready." ghouliyama explaiend.

bill got into position and bent down... he put his arms behind his back and raised them slightly. his breathing increased and his heart was poounding.

"what are you DOING?" john cena jr said. he was laughing. "just lookin' at me isnt going to do anything?"

john cena jr was like the miz and john cenas love child or soething fucked up like that. it was horrible.

"oh nothing :)" ghouliyama said.

"nothing but... THIS!' he said. "KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAAAA!1!ONE!" HE SCREAMED.

bill gates took this as the cue to go as the beam shot towards JCJ, and he started running as fast as he could. he even jumped on the fence and did a jump before he ultimately smashed into the guy and DESTROYED him. he was blacked OUT, so ghouliyama and bill picked him up and threw him into the ocean.

ghouliyama started turning into tsukiyama again. "im... going unghoul..." he said faintly.


	4. the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukiyama enters bill gates' house

hours later, tsukiyama woke up in some strange house. he heard a fire crackling and sat up. maybe he was being Burnt... but then again, wouldn't he feel that pain? 

he looked around and noticed he was in a living room... Sweet. the couch he was on was comfortable, and the room was large and gave off the "Rich" vibe his house did. 

tsukiyama got up and stretched. it was probably way too late for him to go home by himself, so he'd probably just spend the night here. he started to walk around the house. he turned down the closest hall and found a kitchen. bill gates was in the kitchen making some food. 

"Oh! You're finally awake, Mr. Tsukiyama. I took you, your stuff, and the Windows 11 back to my summer house for the night. Feel free to rest and recover after such an intense battle ... I have enough money to get you anything you need. :)" bill said. 

"T-this is your house? Magnifique! It's absolutely stunning~" tsukiyama said. he never expected the house he was in to belong to someone he had just met that day. then again, he didn't think he would get brought back to someone's house the day after they met. 

"Ah, allow me to show you to your room after I'm done with this. You fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to move you yet." bill smiled. his face was sincere and his eyes were especially trustworthy.

after about 10 minutes, bill put whatever he just made in the oven. then he turned around and took tsukiyama's hand and led him up the stairs, down the left hall, and to the 3rd door down. the room was decorated lavishly, and looked appealing. 

tsukiyama's grocery bags were on the nightstand and the Windows 11 computer was on the desk on the other side of the room. the W11 was a somewhat large laptop computer, and it took up a decent amount of space on the desk it was sitting on. 

"Feel free to use it anytime you like, just to get a feel of what it's like." bill continued. he seemed somewhat... flustered? tsukiyama paid no mind to this and thanked bill for the room. 

bill nodded and closed the door. tsukiyama's temporary room looked perfect for him. it was almost as if bill had known what tsukiyama was like, and had designed a room based on his personality. tsukiyama inspected every object in the room, mostly because they were all so interesting. 

eventually, he sat down on the bed and yawned. even though he had taken a nap, he was still sleepy. it was probably because he had been in such a rough battle this afternoon. whenever tsukiyama needed to "go ghoul" for a fight, he was always tired for a while afterwards. it lasted usually up to a week, so he assumed he'd be here for at least a week or so ... 

tsukiyama eventually drifted off and fell asleep... 

===

the next morning, tsukiyama woke up rather early. it looked bright outside. bill's house was somewhat far from tokyo. the tall city buildings that tsukiyama had seen all the time were now small and distant. he opened the window and breathed in some fresh air. 

"Good morning, Mr. Tsukiyama! Would you be interested in some breakfast?" bill gates said. 

"You're much too kind, Mr. Gates ... I'd be delighted to have food with you." tsukiyama replied. 

bill led tsukiyama down the stairs into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. he then set plates down in front of him, which included pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a peeled orange. he then set down a cup of coffee, which was black. he put down some sugar, milk, and coffee creamers of various flavors. bill was not quite sure how tsukiyama took his coffee. 

tsukiyama frowned. this all looked good, but tsukiyama was a ghoul. this would taste weird... but he wanted to impress bill gates, so he started eating carefully. it tasted really really weird, like when you accidentally eat bad stale food, or bread with a bit of mold on it. 

tsukiyama quickly washed the flavor down with the coffee he had and excused himself from the table. he went upstairs again and into his room to Get Rid of the food. tsukiyama's room came with a bathroom, which was about half the size of the room he was in now. 

later, he came downstairs again to find bill gates sleeping on the couch. it looked like he fell asleep watching reruns of some random program tsukiyama had never heard of. tsukiyama decided to go back upstairs to test out the new computer.


End file.
